narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inushima vs Nisashi
Listen up, all of you mercenaries and bounty hunters. I have a special bounty upon Nisashi Uzumaki's head. Bring me his head, and you shall be rewarded greatly, with a sum of 400,000 ryo. Please, do not waste my time. I can see through transformation techniques and fakes, I want his true head. I can award you an extra 600,000 ryo if you can bring him alive, breathing and all. I have a score to settle and it is very appreciated if you would. Don't disappoint me. Inushima had read upon a secret post, that many mercenaries had looked upon but hadn't paid attention to. He smirked and crushed the opened scroll within his hands. "Consider it done." He spoke, saying the three words softly, allowing only himself to hear it. He walked from the board and began making preparations for his new target. Then he set off. The hunt is on. He thought to himself. Nisashi could be found wandering around a lush field near his home village and generally feeling bored. "I want something to interesting to happen around here soon, I don't care what it is." He thought, thinking of a time when he couldn't meditate for five minutes without being dragged into a fight. "It's not like I need exercise or anything, I get plenty of that as is, but things are just dull." He sighed and put his hand on the shoulder of someone walking to next to him. "You don't think I'm boring do you?" The person next to him being a clone of his, looked at Nisashi as though he were a fool. "You do realize I'm clone of you, right?" The clone said tersely. "Yes, but you know as well as I that I don't have many friends." He said tired and bored of his stroll. "Ugh, we're hopeless. You need a girlfriend of something." the clone said before poofing. "I never would have imagined for it to be so hard to make money while not living a village. I could just go ahead and just rob places but I would be risking the chance of getting myself caught. This lifestyle is tuff but its one of the necessary sacrifices I have to make in order to complete my mission. What a pain in the ass." Takeo would enter a near by town, as he stole a bag belonging to someone passing by. "Let's see here what do we got? Aha! This should be enough to get me something to eat, but what is this?" Takeo noticed a scroll hidden in one of the departments in the bag. After he opened the scroll he read the interesting message it had and was vastly interested in the large sum of money he could acquire for doing what he loved to do most, fighting. "This is what I am officially doing after I get this quick bite to eat, I'm so excited now!!!! I wonder if they have a bounty for me.... also, I wonder what he did to get a bounty on his head. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, whatever!" Inushima was actually close to Nisashi. He wandered among the forest until he could see a clearing ahead into a lush field. He activated his blessed eyes allowing his eyes to wander and see the man ahead, then suppression his chakra. He couldn't tell who the man truly was, but he had been informed by his sources that this "Nisashi" could usually be found with or outside of Uzushiogakure, and sure enough he was outside. He wasted no time, slapping an invisible seal onto a tree to the right of him and a Kunai into the ground beside him. '' Ok. Nisashi Uzumaki, specialized in Medical Ninjutsu, and the Explosion Release, as well as the Eight Gates. No wonder he's been placed with such. A large bounty. That's is a wide variety of skill that could be within him. Besides these stats are from months ago.'' He made several handseals, before creating 3 exact clones of himself, deciding that he would be a spectator of this battle, keeping his chakra suppressed and slicing a large chunk of the earth from the ground, sliding in and his clones pouring the dirt over him. He didn't worry about the air as he has trained to hold his breath for 3 hours at a time at least. His clones covered him back up, making the ground look as ordinary as they could. One of the clones went to the east, one to the west and the other went north which was ahead to Nisashi. The clone launched a barrage of shuriken at the man known as nisashi. But there was a trick. The clone was directly in front of Nisashi, however blended into the treeline. He manipulated the sound and removed it from he and the shuriken. He remade one of the sounds. He made it sound as if the wind was making the sound as the shuriken were coming from behind Nisashi, which is what most attackers would do. Attack from behind. This was to throw his sense of hearing off. While this occured, the real Inushima activated the seal from before and a invisible force covered the area. It was a barrier. Gates of Vahalla. Inushima had thought as he activated it. Meanwhile the clone in the east, created a clone of its own, both of them waiting to pounce upon their prey. Let the games begin As the barrier spread around the area, it suddenly stopped as it neared Nisashi. The chakra that forms the barrier would be passively absorbed by Nisashi's Advanced Chakra Armour, which would continually absorb the barrier at rapid rates as it continued to spread, thus preventing it by being able to overtake Nisashi and initiate it's effects. Due to the fact that Nisashi's body is always gaining more chakra due to his conversion of natural energy, he noticed no real difference. Just as the shuriken were about to reach Nisashi, by pure chance he began loudly yawning as the shuriken neared him. As he yawned with his eyes closed yet another effect of his armor occurred as it detected the weapons heading toward them, and sent them back the way they came with similar velocity. Just after that he finished yawning and continued his casual stroll. "Anything interesting at all would be nice. Heck, someone could put a bounty on my head for all I care." Nisashi stated glumly, completely oblivious to the fact that he was under attack. Inushima sidestepped the shuriken, whist thinking a simple, yet much needed What the hell.. he was literally confused for a second at how his opponent had knew of his barrier. He then realized. This was one of the few times that he hadn't seen something that he need to while observing an opponent. He noticed that Nisashi was wearing an Advanced Chakra Armour. It was one of the ninjas tools that was highly advanced and he wasn't so surprised that he had one, as all you need was enough to afford on and you could get one. He knew that it could absorb chakra and he smirked, being mildy arrogant. He stared at Nisashi and stared at him, focusing upon him. He watched as he manipulated the armour. He wanted a quick death so he could claim his money. The armour was sharpened and initiated to stab Nisashi. It was highly durable, so it should've been able to pierce most materials due to its sharpness plus the durability factor. The main attack was aimed at stabbing his body, but also at striking his internal organs (lungs, heart, intestinal areas, even up throught he inside of his neck into his brain. This attack was very swift and since Nisashi was unaware of the attack and thus didn't know of Inushima or any of his clones position, this attack had quite a large advantage to be successful. If he was successful in landing this attack he would turn the armour into dust and if he wasnt, he would do it as well, to deprive his opponent of the armour. Meanwhile, Inushima's clones all stayed in their areas, waiting to be instructed. The real Inushima stayed in his hiding spot, observing the battle to watch this Nisashi fall. He thought within his mind, Joubutsu (Rest in Peace). Inushima had overlooked one thing about the armor Nisashi wears. It converts chakra for the wearer. As such Inushima attempting to use his telekinetic manipulation of his chakra would fail. Nisashi's armor and therefore himself would be completely unaffected by the attempt. The armor he wore was truly a masterpiece. Nisashi, yet to be fazed by anything in his surroundings continued his walk and poofed a banana out of seal and began eating it as he walked. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal